


"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

by hahaspencerreid



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Road Trip, Spencer is a Good Boyfriend, beach trips, idk how to tag, non-explicit mentions of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahaspencerreid/pseuds/hahaspencerreid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and the reader plan a road trip, but things rarely go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

You and Spencer had been planning a road trip for nearly four months now. There were a lot of places neither of you had been before, so you decided to go together. Originally, you wanted to go for his birthday. That, of course, didn’t go as planned – things usually never do, so you weren’t that disappointed since you had seen it coming. Then, you tried to shoot for your birthday but, once again, Spencer was called away on a case. Now, you were praying like hell it would work out as an anniversary trip. It was looking hopeful – today was Spencer’s last day at work before he started his vacation and you left for your trip the day after. He came home and all he had to do was one file and he would drop it off at the BAU on their way out of town.

  That night, you were lying on the bed reading one of your favorite books while Spencer showered. You were starting to get excited and you let a small smile tug at your lips as you thought of Spencer singing along to some God awful song that the radio was playing late at night as you two searched for a decent hotel. It looked like things were actually going to turn out how you wanted them, and then his phone rang. Damn it.

 You sighed as you saw his ‘Hotch’ light up the screen, sliding your thumb across the screen and answering it. Of course they’d get a case _the day before_ their trip. You made your way towards the bathroom door and knocked lightly. “You’ve got a case. Your team wants you at the BAU as soon as you can get there.” You said, your voice dripping with disappointment. You didn’t stick around to see what he’d say. Instead you started getting his go-bag ready, placing it on the foot of the bed and then going back to your book.

 Spencer came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with apologetic eyes and dripping wet hair. “(Y/n)…” He started, but you shook your head. You didn’t want to talk about this now. You knew it would probably end in an argument and you hated arguing with him right before he left. You never really knew if he was coming back until he got home. “Spence, it’s okay. We’ll just do it some other time.” You tried to assure him, but he saw right through it.

 “(Y/n), it’s not okay. I study human behavior, and even if I didn’t, I’ve known you long enough to know you’re upset.” You sighed and tried your best to not roll your eyes. Sometimes dating a profiler was extremely annoying, but there was no one else you’d rather be annoyed by if you were being honest. “I’m upset.” You admitted and put your book down, finally meeting his eyes. “But I understand. This isn’t your fault and it isn’t your team’s fault. I just had my hopes up.” You finished, standing up and walking over to him. “But we can always reschedule. Just…go save the day and come home safely, okay?” You smiled up at him, his brown eyes staring lovingly int0 your (e/c) ones. He kissed you goodbye and headed out, leaving you with your book and a whole lot of disappointment.

 

 

That case lasted nearly three weeks, and from what Spencer had told you, it was really starting to get to him. He mentioned something about how the team thought the UnSub was schizophrenic, and all he could think about was his mom. You really wanted to be there with him, but you knew they’d figure something out soon.

 When he finally got home, you smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. His arms found their way around your waist, pulling you closer and holding you there for a few minutes. You knew he didn’t want to talk about it, so you didn’t ask. You just pulled him into your room and pulled him onto the bed, running your hands through his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he was nearly asleep.

 “I missed you.” He mumbled sleepily, causing you to smile and let out a soft giggle. “I missed you too, Spence.” You whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his head and lying down beside him.  Soon enough, you were both asleep.

 

 

A couple weeks later, you still hadn’t found an opportunity to take your trip. You were about to give up until Spencer came home early one day and told you to pack enough for “a five-day-mini-road-trip-vacation.” It definitely wasn’t the trip you two had originally planned since it was only five days instead of fourteen and you couldn’t leave the state of Virginia, but you still had a lot of fun and some really great sex.

 So far, Spencer had taken you to Kings Dominion, Virginia Beach (where he was stung by a Jellyfish and cried for a good hour, even though he “doesn’t remember that,” not even with an eidetic memory.) You’d gone parasailing and went on a banana boat ride, both of which nearly gave Spencer a heart attack, and you caught a shark, which had Spencer running for the hotel room. Your last stop was going to be the Shenandoah Caverns, not because that’s a place you’d always wanted to see, but because you wanted to listen to Spencer tell you all about the place. He hadn’t been able to tell you many facts about the places you’d been because you were too busy laughing or yelling (or crying, even if you don’t remember it) and you knew it made him happy to explain things.

 Once you had finally made it through the Cavern, you were both pretty tired. All you wanted to do was find another hotel and crash, but Spencer had work the next morning so that wasn’t an option. It wasn’t that late, but the sun had already gone down, and of course you had to get stuck in traffic. You fell asleep at some point, and when you woke up, it was almost one in the morning. You were fifteen minutes outside of Quantico and you watched as Spencer struggled to keep his eyes open.

 “Baby, pull over. Let me drive for a while.” You said, tapping his knee and sending him a small smile. “I slept for a while and you’re really tired. It’s only for like, thirty minutes.” You reasoned and Spencer nodded, pulling over and switching seats with you. He was asleep five minutes after you pulled back onto the highway.

 Maybe this wasn’t the trip you’d planned, but you had just as much fun. You hoped you had plenty of more trips like this with Spencer in your future. He was asleep five minutes after you pulled back onto the highway.

 Maybe this wasn’t the trip you’d planned, but you had just as much fun. You really  hoped you had plenty of more trips like this with Spencer in your future.

**Author's Note:**

> positive feedback would be appreciated! follow me and send me requests on tumblr: hahaspxncerreid.tumblr.com


End file.
